Oscura Melodìa
by ari-g
Summary: Cuando dos almas se encuentran en medio de tanta destrucciòn se unen de la unica manera en que pueden hacerlo, en una oscura melodia del alma
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Konachiwa! Ari tiene una idea loca de nuevo. Bueno cualquiera halla leído alguna historia mía ya sabe a que atenerse, Oocness, Parejas Alternativas, Mundo alternativo. Oscura Melodía es mi primer intento de un Dark fic, sean pacientes conmigo, ti?. Desde ya aviso que Kenshin prácticamente no aparecerá en esta historia, pido disculpas a quienes esperaban que si apareciera, no se enojen, xfa. Bueno, a la historia, y no olviden dejarme un review por favor.  
  
Disclaimers: afortunadamente para los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin todos ellos pertenecen a Watsuki-sama.  
  
Oscura Melodía  
  
Prologo:  
  
"Lluvia de sangre"  
  
Había sangre por todos lados, decorando las paredes como un horrible cuadro de muerte y destrucción. Una alta figura que emanaba autoridad miraba el lugar con fríos ojos grises, como analizando cada detalle de la masacre. Los cuerpos pertenecían, al parecer, unos a un grupo de ninjas y otros a policías de fuerzas especiales, la mayoría eran policías. Y a pesar de que algunos habían perdido hasta la última gota de sangre, había algunos, que al parecer habían rodeado algo estaban echados en suelo, mirando el trecho con una mirada horrorizada en sus ojos vidriosos.  
  
-"Tantas molestias por una chiquilla"- dijo otro con el largo cabello rubio peinado de tal forma que recordaba a una escoba.  
  
-"Ahou"- un escalofrío recorrió al rubio al escuchar la voz-"No es cualquier chiquilla"- expulsó una nube de humo al prender otro cigarrillo.- "En ella reside el futuro del mundo, idiota."- y luego dirigiendo su mirada dorada al alto hombre que aun analizaba sus alrededores- "Chico-ninja más vale que la traigas. Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si la capturan"  
  
-"Aa"- respondió dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la pequeña casa donde todo había acontecido.  
  
-"¿Quieren decir que a pesar de todo esto, no la han atrapado?"- dijo estúpidamente Chou señalando a lo que alguna vez fue una pequeña sala de estar, ahora cubierta de muebles y cuerpos despedazados.  
  
-"Ahou. Si la tuvieran hubieran dejado algún mensaje"- la mirada del lobo hizo que el alto rubio se encogiera un poco-"Si dices una sola estupidez más vas a desear no haber nacido"  
  
-"H-hai"  
  
-"Shinomori"- llamó Saito  
  
Como respuesta Aoshi se detuvo antes cruzar el portal de la casa.  
  
-"No seas muy duro con ella. Recuerda que la queremos de nuestro lado"- una mueca sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro agudo-"Y por lo que oí Kamiya tiene bastante temperamento"- como toda respuesta recibió una helada mirada y el avanzar de unos pasos casi inaudibles. La mueca se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa burlona 'veremos como te arreglas con esa pequeña tempestad que es la "salvación"' decía el lobo en su mente a la vez que volvía a aspirar otra bocanada de su preciada nicotina.  
  
*-*-*  
  
La lluvia abatía con fuerza empapándola, haciendo imposible ver hacía donde iba, pero eso no importaba, todo lo que quería era huir, dejar todo atrás. Gruesas lagrimas caían de enormes ojos cobalto, dejando un trazo en sus blancas mejillas. Una roca en el camino, invisible a causa de la lluvia, hizo que cayera al piso, su largo y oscuro cabello desparramándose a su alrededor. Sintió una presencia acercarse desde donde ella había huido y otras más oscuras desde el interior del parque en el que había caído. Por un instante consideró la idea de quedarse exactamente donde estaba, dejar que el que llegue primero haga lo que se antoje con ella. Pero luego recordó el rostro de su padre y un brillo de determinación brilló en su mirada azul. Se puso de píe, el agua había vuelto su camisa blanca de uniforme casi traslucida y su pequeña pollera roja se pegaba a sus muslos, con una blanca y pequeña mano mandó a un lado su largo cabello y se puso posición de combate, lista para cualquier cosa.  
  
-"Si van a llevarme les va a costar unos cuantos huesos rotos"- dijo por lo bajo.  
  
Los primeros en llegar fueron los que venían del parque, estaban vestido todos del mismo uniforme ninja negro con un cinturón amarillo y un dragón del mismo color en la espalda.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Desde la distancia en que estaba Aoshi pudo ver como la chiquilla llamada Kamiya, caía al piso, al parecer lista para aceptar su destino, y luego como si un rayo la hubiera recorrido, se puso de píe y mandando su oscura cabellera a un lado, se dispuso en pose de defensa. Vio también como el primer ninja se abalanzó hacia ella con una espada solo para ser despedido por una patada de fuerza tal que lo hizo volar hasta chocar contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente, 'y tal vez una que otra costilla rota' observó aunque sinceramente impresionado por el coraje de la muchacha, su mirada gris no reflejaba nada más que frialdad mientras se acercaba con pasos decididos a la escena donde la pequeña joven combatía ahora con tres ninjas.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'grandioso' pensó la joven con cierto tono sarcástico al sentir la misma presencia de antes aun más cerca. Quienquiera que fuera, era mucho más fuerte que todo el grupo de escoria que la estaba atacando ahora. No quería tener que volver a usar sus poderes, odiaba usarlos, y si podía arreglárselas sin ellos, mejor. Pero si esa presencia la atacaba, no tendría opción, aunque dudaba que pudiera con él en el estado de extenuación en que se encontraba su cuerpo.  
  
-"Maldito lodo"- maldijo al caer en un charco por lo resbaloso del suelo combinado con sus mocasines.  
  
Uno de los ninjas tomó esto como ventaja y se dispuso a cortarla en dos. Pero una kodachi se lo impidió, la fuerza del golpe lo hizo caer varios metros atrás. Pronto los ninjas quedaron reducidos a unos charcos de sangre. Kaoru levantó la vista para ver a quien la había salvado, el aliento se le fue cuando la alta figura dio vuelta y unos ojos azul hielo se encontraron con los suyos, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Con las gotas de lluvia teñidas de rojo por la sangre bañando la escena, el viento jugando tanto con el largo pelo de ella como con los oscuros mechones de él y su larga capa blanca. 


	2. capitulo primero

N/A: Hola!! Primero que nada muchas gracias por su apoyo a naoko kinomoto y KuiWui y mis más sinceras disculpas a Misao19, pero, aunque esta historia no es A/M, Misao si es lo más preciado por Aoshi, por favor ten paciencia que pronto entenderás porqué lo digo.  
  
Disclaimers: Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a ari- g.  
  
Oscura Melodía  
  
Capítulo primero:  
  
"Una larga noche"  
  
Por un momento Aoshi tubo la sensación de que el tiempo se detuvo el instante en miró en aquellos ojos tan azules coronando el hermoso y delicado rostro de la muchacha. Pero de nuevo la joven se puso de píe con un brillo de determinación en su mirada y con todas las intenciones de no darse por vencida, aunque Aoshi sabía perfectamente que si estaba de pie a estas alturas era solo por fuerza de voluntad y orgullo.  
  
-"Tu vienes conmigo"- el tono de su voz era frío, sin emoción alguna.  
  
-"Por supuesto que no!"-fue la respuesta de la joven cuando, dando un impresionante salto desapareció entre los árboles dejando atrás a un bastante furioso Aoshi.  
  
-"Maldita sea"- maldijo por lo bajo antes de seguirla también por los aires hacia los altos árboles.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Cree que Shinomori la traerá?"  
  
-"Por supuesto, Ahou"-la sonrisa del lobo congeló la sangre de Chou, mientras el Capitán subía a su auto negro-"Aunque probablemente le costará trabajo"- y con esto arrancó, perdiéndose en la distancia a gran velocidad.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Si tan solo supiera donde ir' era uno de los pensamientos de la joven mientras corría todo lo que podía en el estado de extenuación en que estaba, intentando perder al alto hombre que la perseguía. Adelante advirtió que el camino se dividía en dos. 'Kuso' maldijo intentando decidir hacia donde ir. En el último instante tomó el de la derecha, enseguida un gruñido escapó de su pequeña boca al encontrarse con nada menos que un precipicio.  
  
-"Muo!"- dijo exasperada dando vuelta sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la alta figura de Shinomori.  
  
Aoshi observó no sin asombro como la chiquilla se disponía a atacarlo, pero el asombro pronto se convirtió en enojo al recibir una tremenda patada en las costillas. Apenas se había recuperado cuando sintió, más que ver, la siguiente. Pero esta la detuvo, y cuando se disponía a lanzar a la joven hacia atrás, otra patada le fue lanzada, obligándolo a hacerse un lado para evitar que le rompiera la mandíbula.  
  
Decir que estaba cansada era poco, estaba exhausta. Primero había sido la batalla en su casa, terminando con el uso de sus poderes, razón más que suficiente para agotarla y hacerla añorar una cama. Luego el combate con los ninjas del parque, y ahora esto. Suprimiendo un gruñido de frustración al sentir un dolor agudo mandado por la larga herida que ardía en su antebrazo izquierdo, se juró a sí misma no darse por vencida. Recibiendo un puñetazo y esquivando el siguiente, se detuvo un segundo a limpiar la sangre de su labio inferior. Su mirada azul llena de furia chocando con la fría contemplación de su atacante. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez Kaoru resbaló al suelo, arrastrando en el proceso también al alto ninja. Ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta que.  
  
**¡¡SPLASH!!**  
  
Los dos cayeron al río que se encontraba al final del precipicio.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Demonios"- decía por lo bajo Aoshi al abrir la puerta de su departamento de una patada, chorreando agua y sangre y con una Kaoru inconsciente en sus brazos. La dejó sobre el sofá y sin más que una mirada indescifrable se dirigió al teléfono ubicado en una pequeña mesa de vidrio.  
  
-"La tengo"- dijo al ser atendido  
  
-"Bien hecho niño-ninja. Mañana puedes traerla a primera hora. Hasta entonces"- hubo una pausa en la cual Aoshi podía sentir como una mueca burlona se dibujaba en el rostro del lobo-"no hagas nada idiota"- fin de la comunicación.  
  
Colocando el tubo de nuevo en su lugar y suprimiendo un suspiro de frustración, dio vuelta para encontrarse con enormes ojos azules viéndolo como si él fuera un rompecabezas que ella quisiera resolver.  
  
-"¿Quién eres?"  
  
Decidiendo ignorarla, o al menos intentarlo, se dirigió a la pared que estaba tras ella, en ella había unos estantes llenos de armas, protegidos por unas vidrieras con candado. Dejó ahí sus kodachis.  
  
-"No es una pregunta tan difícil, ¿sabes? ¿O es que eres estúpido?"- continuó la chiquilla, su voz melodiosa llena de enojo e irritación al no obtener más respuesta que un largo silencio.  
  
'Soy uno con el cosmos' repetía Aoshi como un mantra manteniendo su temperamento a raya. Desprendiéndose de su largo abrigo, lo arrojó sobre un pequeña mesa de té que se encontraba frente a la muchacha. Ese gesto, casi salvaje en su frialdad, estremeció a la joven, causando un temblor involuntario. Desde su lugar en el sofá, observó como su atacante desaparecía en un pasillo que al parecer conducía a una habitación y tal vez a un baño.  
  
Soltando un suspiro casi melancólico se levantó y encaminó a las grandes ventanas que aparentaban dar con un balcón. La vista era simplemente impresionante, cada uno de los grandes edificios de la metrópolis de Tokio brillaban con pequeñas luces de varios colores que se perdían en el horizonte, mezclándose con las estrellas, la luna brillando en todo su esplendor coronaba la noche ya clara una vez que la tormenta había cesado. Profundos ojos de azur observaban con cierta tristeza la bella e impresionante vista, silenciosamente anhelando poder disfrutar de una noche así, tal como lo hacen aquellas personas con vidas, normales. Inconsciente registró el sonido de agua corriendo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'¿Quién soy' repetía la mente de Aoshi mientras el agua lavaba su torneado cuerpo de la sangre. Los músculos de su espalda tensos, mientras pasaba una larga mano entre sus mechones de seda negra, levantando el rostro para dejar que el chorro de agua golpeara sus bellas facciones agudas. La imagen de una pequeña niña con el pelo oscuro recogido en una larga trenza, los ojos azul verdoso brillantes de alegría y los pequeños brazos extendidos hacia él, cruzó su mente por un instante. Sus párpados se separaron, dejando ver su mirada fría como el acero. Hace tiempo había decidido que el quien era él no era importante, solo importaba la misión, el objetivo. Por el bienestar de ella, aquella niña de risa alegre.  
  
-"Nada más"-dijo en voz baja apagando el chorro y secándose un poco se colocó una yukata de algodón blanco. Tomando una de las toallas se dirigió hacía la chiquilla que ahora estaba bajo su protección.  
  
La encontró con la frente apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana, al sentirlo acercarse largas pestañas oscuras se unieron como oscuras cortinas dando sombra a sus mejillas.  
  
-"Mañana verás al Capitán Saito"- su voz rica y baja rompiendo suavemente el silencio-"Él te explicará todo"- si fría mirada gris clavada en la pequeña espalda de la chica.  
  
-"Y supongo que no puedes hacerlo tú mismo"- dando la vuelta para encararlo. Sus ojos azules parecían poseer luz propia, brillando así en la penumbra. Sus miradas, al encontrarse, semejaban el hielo y el fuego, chocando contra sí.  
  
-"Toma"-dijo arrojándole la toalla-"A la izquierda, la primera puerta tienes el cuarto de baño, y enfrente la habitación donde dormirás"  
  
Si las miradas mataran, Aoshi ya estaría seis pies bajo tierra en ese momento. Kaoru tomó la toalla y se encaminó con paso seguro al baño. El alto y apuesto guerrero exhaló un suspiro, viendo a la chiquilla desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. En su mente la volvió a ver, frágil y delicada, abandonada a la inconsciencia en sus brazos luego de sacarla del agua, parecía un ángel caído, tan bella e inocentemente tentadora con las ropas casi desgarradas. ´¿De donde demonios salió eso? Frunció el ceño al notar hacia donde lo había llevado su línea de pensamiento. Decidió que lo mejor era meditar un rato para calmar sus pensamientos. Pero de si de algo estaba seguro sobre ella es que sería 'problemas y más problemas', eso lo supo desde el instante en que la vio.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Muo!' pensaba con cierto enojo e irritación la joven mientras dejaba que el agua limpiara su cuerpo pequeño y frotaba su largo cabello. 'Por una vez quisiera saber que demonios está pasando' seguía su línea de pensamiento mientras frotaba sus brazos con el jabón, teniendo cuidado al pasar cerca de la cortadura que se extendía a lo largo de su antebrazo. Una mueca de dolor cruzo su lindo rostro al sentir el champú rozar otra pequeña herida en su espalda.  
  
Siempre era lo mismo, o al menos desde que su padre murió; vivía huyendo de enemigos que la perseguían por razones que ella desconocía. Por un tiempo logró esconderse en las montañas, pero la voz de su madre la perseguía en sueño.  
  
Tu destino está en las estrellas,  
  
En Tokio encontrarás las respuestas,  
  
Ve, niña mía, y embraza el destino.  
  
-"Y aquí estoy"- dijo para sí misma secando su oscura cabellera hasta que quedara solo húmeda. Luego envolviéndose en una bata de baño salió al pasillo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente al no escuchar más el agua caer, pronto oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Podía sentir su mirada en la nuca antes de escuchar de nuevo sus pasos dirigirse a su habitación. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al oír el portazo y luego la cerradura. 'Si, definitivamente problemas'  
  
No había dejado de notar la herida en el brazo de la joven, causada probablemente por uno de los ninjas, y sabía que probablemente tendría algunas más. Levantándose se dirigió a la cocina con pasos casi inaudibles y tomando una pequeña caja blanca se encaminó hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Dando unos cuantos golpes esperó algún tipo de respuesta, no recibiendo ninguno, suprimió el deseo de derribar la puerta de una buena patada y en cambio solo dejó la caja en la alfombra frente a la puerta y dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala nuevamente, dejándose caer, cuan largo era, en el sofá.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Al ingresar al cuarto lo primero que hizo fue dejar caer su ahora maltrecho uniforme. Ojos de azur escaneaban la habitación con cierto enojo y algo de indignación. La imagen de su alto atacante cruzó su mente, lo había visto combatir, era frío, preciso. letal, y sin embargo. Un suave llamado a la puerta detuvo su línea de pensamiento. Podía sentir el ki del guerrero a punto de explotar por su falta de respuesta. Al escuchar sus pasos leves alejarse decidió abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con un pequeño botiquín blanco. Sorpresa y curiosidad cruzaron su rostro al tomar el estuche y adentrarse de nuevo al aposento.  
  
-"Sin embargo, hay algo en él, una casi amabilidad, que me desconcierta"- murmuró al sentarse estilo indio en el suelo alfombrado y proceder a limpiar y vendar sus heridas.  
  
N/A: Reviews, xfa *enormes ojos verdes-amarillos miran con súplica el monitor*  
  
ari-g 


End file.
